


Treat Him Right

by Spiral_Downwards



Series: Just because you can choose your friends doesn't mean you have to be picky [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, really he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets threatened by one of Stiles' friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Him Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by whiterose3's comment on Stiles' Friends

Derek eyed the man in front of him up and down. He didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. He glanced towards the back of the bar, where Stiles had disappeared to use the restroom, wishing for his swift return.

"...and if you ever make him cry I'll p-personally make you pay for it."

Derek wanted to be offended. He really, really did, but it was also kind of endearing that Stiles' friends were so loyal that they would threaten Derek Hale while shaking in their boots. This was the fourth time he had been "threatened" this _week_.

Now, when Scott had threatened him, he had taken it to heart. Scott was Stiles’ best friend of many years, and the werewolf had no problem shedding blood when it came to the happiness of Stiles. When Lydia had threatened him, he had nearly pissed his pants. No one messed with Lydia unless they were insane, like Peter. The man alternating between glaring at him and fighting back a whimper, however, was hardly as impressive as Scott or Lydia.

“You’re going to make me pay,” Derek questioned with a disbelieving tone. The laughter bubbling out of his mouth shocked him as he tried to stifle it.

“I could do it,” the man insisted with a trembling frown, “And if you hurt Stiles, I’ll prove it to you.”

Derek was still muffling his laughter, “It’s a good thing you’ll never need to prove it to me. Stiles would kill me if I made another of his friends cry.”

The man in front of him visibly hunched in on himself, “Oh, thank god,” the man looked relieved, “I love Stiles but I also want to make it to my next birthday.”

The man laughed in relief that turned shaky, “I thought I was going to die. You are seriously scary.”

The man was still laughing. It took on a hysterical edge, and tears seemed to be welling in his eyes. Derek sighed to himself, hoping Stiles remained in the bathroom for just a little bit longer.

“What the hell, Derek!”

Of course he couldn’t.

“I said stop making my friends cry,” Derek winced just before a hand lightly slapped him on the back of the head, “Don’t terrorize my friends.”

Derek glared at him, “Get friends with thicker skin. All I did was talk to this one.”

Stiles eyes widened and he sputtered, “This one? What the hell does that mean? Do I have a friend broken and bleeding in a dumpster somewhere? Did you threaten them into silence?”

Derek just stared at him.

“Maybe.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘maybe’,” Stiles demanded.

Derek quirked a grin, “You’re an idiot, Stiles,” Stiles huffed and Derek’s smile grew. He leaned in wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders bringing them closer. As he tilted his head down to kiss the pouting lips of his boyfriend, the man behind him had finally collected himself.

“You shouldn’t talk to Stiles like that,” The man looked affronted and opened his mouth to further his opinion in the matter. Derek felt a growl building in his chest and his eyes itching to change colors.

“ **GO**!”

The man tripped over two chairs on his way running out of the bar.


End file.
